


Us

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10041077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

“God, I’m so not used to this,” Y/N said, pressing her hand into her back to relieve a bit of the stress on her spine. At eight and a half months pregnant, the baby was starting to put a lot of stress on her back. She was ready to not be pregnant anymore. Plus, she was desperate to get back in the field.

“Not used to what, gorgeous,” Garcia said, standing tall on five inch heels as she tottered over to where the rest of the team was standing. They had 30 minutes until wheels up and everyone was ready to go. So was she - but being so far along she couldn’t. 

“Oh god, I’m not gorgeous. I’m a sweaty bowling ball.”

“You are not!” Garcia and JJ exclaimed at the same time. “From someone who has also had a baby, you are a beautiful pregnant lady.” JJ had looked like the epitome of gorgeousness when she was pregnant, so hearing it from her felt nice.

“And I’m not used to not being out in the field,” she said, as Spencer came back from the bathroom. “Garcia, I love you with the burning fiery passion of a thousand suns and I appreciate what you do more than you will ever know, but I am going stir crazy in here. I wanna kick an unsub in the face again.”

Spencer had come to stand at her side, kissing the top of her head as he laughed. “First, maternity leave, and then you can start kicking the crap out of people again.”

“Oh thank god,” she exclaimed, bending over in an attempt to stretch out her spine. She was so ready to be not pregnant anymore. 

“Alright, wheels up,” Hotch said, as he walked out of his office. “Y/N take care of yourself and this one.” When they all passed on the way the elevator, they patted her stomach, as had become customary since she started saying behind.

Spencer was the last to leave, pressing a firm kiss to her lips, and her stomach. “I love you, and I love you.”

“We love you too,” she replied. “Please be careful.”

—–

Normally, the team didn’t get involved until after something was wrong - until after there was a dead victim, but a single mother of teenage twins flew in from three states away when her daughters were taken.

They had been stalked relentlessly over the past few months by someone they didn’t know, or at least no one that had made themselves known, but when the team saw the letters the unsub had written, they had no doubt that whoever he was, he could’ve come out of the shadows to take them away. 

Upon their arrival, they had difficulty tracking him down or even narrowing down who it might be, until he slipped up, allowing one of the twins to run for help. Although she was captured again, there were eyewitnesses, which led them straight to him.

As they made their way into the warehouse where he was keeping them, all six team members had their guns up and trained to shoot at a moment’s notice. “The fantastic BAU comes to the rescue,” the man announced, waving his gun about in one hand while the other clutched the twins by the neck.

“Let them go!” Hotch yelled.

“Why should I, Agent Hotchner? Dead ex-wife Hayley, father of Jack, leader of the BAU, narcissistic, overbearing. Why would I listen to you?”

He was attempting to get under their skin, make them think he’d studied them as well as the twins, but in all likelihood he’d done a cursory search of them once he realized they were on the case. “Maybe I should listen to Jennifer Jareau, mother of Henry, girlfriend of Will. Why aren’t you married yet? Afraid to make something permanent when it could all be taken away in the blink of an eye?” 

All JJ wanted to do was lunge across the room at the maniac and make him beg for his life for even mentioning her son’s name, but she stood her ground, keeping the gun trained as he went around to each member of the team, looking for a way to push their buttons. “Or maybe I should listen to the stubborn Dr. Spencer Reid, the one that is overprotective of his very pregnant wife, Y/N. You might want to get home soon Dr. Reid.”

“Why?” he asked without thinking. He shouldn’t be giving anything this man said any credence, but at the mention of his wife, he couldn’t help himself.

“I have a partner,” he declared. “Go ahead, tell them girls. There was another man here wasn’t there.” 

They both shook their heads. “But then he was gone.”

“I assume he’s on his way to DC, to take your wife, as I told him too,” he said with a smile as the horror crossed Spencer’s eyes. He must’ve assumed he had leverage against them, that he had them hook, line and sinker, because he moved out from behind the girls and in milliseconds, Emily had taken him out. 

Spencer ran outside, dialing the phone immediately to check on his wife. The man was undoubtedly lying, but he couldn’t be too sure. The phone rang and rang and rang. Nothing. No answer. No matter how many times he called. “She’s not answering the phone,” he called into the team.

“Go!” Hotch screamed back.

So he ran. Spencer ran as fast he could back to grab a cab that would take him back to the airport. He needed to get back to her. The chance that she had been taken was too great for him to wait. It needed to be now.

—–

Nearly two hours later, which felt more like eight, he’d made it back home. He must’ve had shoddy connection where he was because the second he got off the plane, he had a text message from Garcia.

Hospital.  
Y/N wasn’t due for another two weeks, so at the mention of the word hospital the color drained from his face. Had the unsub’s partner been real, already gotten there and done something to her? Was she even still alive? The text message had come in nearly an hour before, while he was in the air. As he ran to the car, he threw the siren on top, gunning it to the hospital nearest to the BAU. 

“Y/N,” he said to the nurse at the front desk. “My wife, Y/N Reid was brought in here, I don’t know how long ago, or even why.” The panic in his voice was causing him to stumble over his words. “Where is she? Please, I need to know.”

“She’s this way, sir,” the woman said, leading him down the hallway. Once he’d entered the room, his utter panic vanished, instead replaced with complete joy. There, in her arms, was their baby. It was just an early delivery.

“Oh thank god,” he said, running to her side across from Garcia. “I thought something had happened to you. The unsub said he had a partner and he was coming here for you and I panicked and flew back without everybody else.” As soon as he looked toward the bundle in her arms, his eyes grew watery. “Is it a girl or a boy?”

“It’s a girl,” she smiled, holding her up to pass her to her father. “We need to pick out a name. I’m okay, Spence.” Apparently, he was still a little panicky. “I’m good. Everything hurts, but that’s supposedly normal. Don’t worry. Garcia took care of us.” 

“Thank you, Garcia,” he said, walking over to the other side of the bed and giving her a half-hug, considering the baby in his arms. “What about having her middle name be Penelope?” he asked his wife. 

“Really!?” Garcia exclaimed as Y/N nodded and Spencer placed the baby in Penelope’s arms. “Hi first name not sure, middle name Penelope. I’m your auntie and I’m going to spoil you rotten because that is my job.”


End file.
